Storybrooke Academy
by lobstereverywhere
Summary: AU Swan Queen where Emma, 16 years old, is sent to the same private school as Regina.
1. Chapter 1

_She didn't know whether she should be excited about being adopted, finally no more bouncing from home to home, no more being just a meal ticket, someone had actually wanted her, two people wanted Emma Swan for one reason, because they wanted a child to love and nurture._

_Their names are Mary Margaret and David Nolan, lives in Boston, she is a school teacher and he owns a very successful franchise of pet stores. She read their file the day before they came to visit her when she looked at the small photograph pinned to the first page of the file all she could think of was how happy they looked. They had genuine smiles on their faces and not the fake hallmark smiles. The woman with the pixie cut black hair clung onto her husband whose broad shoulders and muscular build made him look like he was wearing a body of armour underneath all the plaid. Emma however found it curious that a couple so young (they looked like they were in their late 30's) had opted to adopt a sixteen year old. Nevertheless they chose her, Emma Swan the kid that was abandoned on the side of the street, the kid labelled second hand goods from birth and these two people in this world had decided she would be their first choice. And this, this made Emma more hopeful and content than ever._

* * *

'Hey Emma are you ready to meet your new parents?' Kathryn asked. Kathryn was Emma's social worker, she was nice enough but they never shared a bond unlike the other foster kids, Emma just generally found it hard to _bond_ with people. This thought set her off in a panic, _what if they don't like me? What if we never get along? What if in the six months that took them to finish the adoption they decide they don't want her any more?_

Noticing the distressed look on Emma's face Kathryn stood from behind her desk and came over to the other side where Emma sat tightly gripping the arms of the wooden chair. 'Listen, Emma there is no need to be nervous, as soon as they took one look at your file they wanted to adopt you, they wanted _you_ and no one else.' she said gently holding Emma's hand.

Emma's heavy breathing slowly eased and her rapid heart gradually returned to it's normal rhythm. Exhaling deeply she said 'Ok, yeah I'm alright now, thanks Kathryn'. Offering Emma a small smile Kathryn sat back down in her desk. 'Oh right then, they should be here in about five minutes' Kathryn said looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall. A split second after she finished her sentence two brisk knocks were heard and Emma whipped her head around, wide eyed, peered at the door. They are here.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mr and Mrs Nolan, please come in, take a seat' Kathryn said opening the door and directing the couple to the chairs which were beside Emma's. Emma had chosen to sit on the chair in the middle.

'So, Emma this is as you know the couple who will be adopting you, do you have any questions for them?' Kathryn asked.

Emma looked side to side glancing at the man and the woman, bowed her head and shook her head quickly. _Why are you shy? Stop being so shy! You're not shy! _She said to herself. It made no sense to Emma being shy in front of people, but seeing these people made her nervous and shy. Its not that she felt inferior to them and needed to stay quiet to earn their respect, it was just overwhelming, in two months time she will be living with them. There was no escape for her or them.

'Alright, I'm just going to pop out for about 10 minutes to get some more paperwork for you, it'll give you three some time to get to know each other' Kathryn said sensing that her presence made Emma slightly awkward. When the door clicked shut as Kathryn went outside Mary Margaret turned swiftly around to face Emma and with the broadest smile on her face said, 'Emma, it is so nice to meet you, we have been so excited since the day we read your file'

'And, you know, we spent almost a month making a room for you, we just can't wait' David interrupted.

'We really hope you'll be happy with us Emma' Mary Margaret said reaching for Emma's hand and gripping it affectionately.

Emma was slightly taken aback from how nice they were, but then judging from their picture it was hardly a shock. She looked down at her hand then back up at Mary Margaret and said 'Yeah, no, I-I mean, I'm excited too, sou-sounds nice, the room I mean, I'm sure I'll like it, any thing is better than the horrible room I have at the house here' She chuckled uncomfortably. _Emma why are you rambling? Be confident! _She told herself.

The rest of the ten minutes passed as Mary and David continued to smile and talk about what they were planning to do and how excited they were and how long they were waiting for this etc. Emma tuned out after two minutes, she continued to wonder what it'll be like having a stable home, having somewhere she can go after school and not worry about Kathryn being there to tell her she's got to move again. Not worry about simple things like food and clothing. As she nodded away to the ramblings of Mary and David, she couldn't help but notice the gentle kindness in Mary's eyes, the way they lit up as she spoke of how she and David fought when choosing the wallpaper to go in her room and how she and David wanted to decorate her room all by themselves. She couldn't believe people like this existed, their genuine feelings towards her was astonishing, she couldn't believe that she bought joy to these people. Of all the people in the world Emma Swan had bought joy to these people.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Kathryn came in and asked if Emma could step outside as they needed to talk about the process and she felt that Emma would find it tedious. When Emma got up to leave Mary pulled her into a tight embrace which surprised Emma but that was mainly because she hardly ever hugged anyone or more likely she was hardly ever hugged by anyone.

_**Two Months Later**_

Emma stayed up all night before the night she was supposed to be moving out of the group home and into Mary and David's apartment. She spent all night thinking about what their apartment would like and what her room looked like and what their neighbours will be like. Soon she found that the morning had come and it was finally time.

The two months went by quickly, she had visits from the couple frequently, at least once a week. Over the course of these two months they had got to know on another, Emma had become much more comfortable around them and she found herself able to talk to them without feeling awkward and embarrassed. Mary and David seemed to have grown happier each visit, which made Emma feel very pleased.

When she finished putting her last top into the suitcase Kathryn knocked on the door but before Emma answered invited herself in. 'Emma! Are you ready? They are all ready for you downstairs, I ordered you a taxi, Mary and David said they had to put some finishing touches to the house before you came' Kathryn said as she sat on the edge of Emma's bed. 'Oh right, well I guess that makes sense. Listen Kathryn I wanted to tell you something.' Emma let out a deep sigh and sat beside her.'I just wanted to say thanks I guess for everything, I know I don't really talk to you much and stuff but ...just..thanks' Emma wasn't very skilled in expressing her feelings towards people, which everyone around her was very aware of. Kathryn gently gripped Emma's shoulder and simply said 'It's quiet all right Emma, it was my job after all' She offered Emma a small smile before hugging her. After they broke apart from the hug Kathryn helped Emma gather all her things and they made their way downstairs. When Emma started to open the car door, she looked up at Kathryn and Kathryn said 'Just take care of yourself Emma ok? And remember it's ok to let your guard down a little now.' Emma just smiled and climbed inside the car. The sheer anticipation and excitement got the better of Emma and she smiled as she looked out the car window and she felt a small tear slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and her brows crinkled together. _Am I sad? Why am I sad?_ Then it dawned on her, this was a tear of joy.

She took in the sight of the vast building in front of her. She had arrived in midtown Boston at 7:30 PM and she spent five minutes outside the 28 apartment building just staring at the 14th apartment. She saw flickers of Mary jolting from place to place, she was unsure as to what she was doing but she guessed she was busy cleaning something or tidying things. As her nerves eased she slowly bought her finger and pressed down on the button next to the number "14". A breathless Mary Margaret answered 'Emma! Hi! Buzzing you in' Then Emma heard Mary shout 'David! Go down and get Emma's stuff she's here!' Emma stepped inside and dragged her two suitcases behind her. The brightly lit hallway was bigger than she initial thought, it was wider and the elevator was further back. David came running out the elevator and hugged Emma, 'Emma! Glad you're finally here, and here let me take your bags' he said as he grabbed the suitcases he let Emma lead them into the elevator.

Emma had never been in a carpeted elevator, she hadn't even been in a house that was this nicely carpeted. She looked around the elevator, admiring it, and her eyes settled on David who was grinning with no care in the world, this made Emma chuckle which made David chuckle. 'Sorry Emma it's just we have been waiting for this for so long now and now that its here, we are happier than ever.' 'Yeah, well I'm happy too.' 'That's great!' he said just as soon as the bell dinged which let them know they had arrived on their floor. Emma followed behind David as they passed numbers 12 and 13 and stopped in front of door number 14. David made a quick knock on the door and smiled down at Emma, as soon as Mary opened the door she took Emma in to an embrace and said 'Welcome home, Emma'.

They spent the next hour taking the tour of the house then eating their dinner. Mary Margaret has cooked lasagne, and it was the best lasagne Emma had ever tasted. She had even made tiramisu for desert, which was of course delicious. During dinner they talked about how earlier today Mary had burnt her initial meatloaf for dinner this evening, which sent the table in an uproar of laughter between David and Emma whilst Mary just shook her head and scowled at David. Then they moved on to discuss some of the homes Emma had been in before, which were bitter-sweet memories. One story which made Mary and David smile was how Emma as a 8 year old saved a small blue bird, Emma told them how she had spent hours trying to catch grasshoppers for the bird, and how she gathered worms for it even though she absolutely hated worms because they were creepily wriggly and yucky. When they finished their food they moved to the sofa of the living room, which contained very modern furniture completed with a large flat screen TV. Whilst David cleared the table and did the dishes, Mary Margaret and Emma sat together talking about her job and David's job. After about ten minutes Mary bought up the discussion about school. Emma was unaware that she would move school, she just assumed she would remain attending the local high school. But Mary Margaret insisted she attends Storybrooke Academy, the private school Mary had attended. 'Emma it is the best school in Boston, and I am definite you will enjoy your time there' Emma didn't protest to this because she hardly ever attended school but she wanted to get a better education and she knew that going to a private school will encourage her to do that. But what threw her was when Mary told her she would start school tomorrow.

At 10 o'clock, after Mary and David finished their glass of wine all three headed off to bed. Much to Emma's surprise both Mary and David hugged her and said good night. After she brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas, she lay in the most comfortable bed, with the softest sheets draped over her and thought of how content she was. She never had this sort of routine in her day to day life and she could tell that this routine would continue here in the Nolan resident and this type of stability made he ecstatic. But when she came down from the emotional high and was drifting asleep she thought of how tomorrow would be like, what the school would be like. _What if I don't fit it? Of course I am not going to fit it! Its all pampered and pompous kids who go to these schools!_As this train of thought continued to travel around in her brain her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry in advance for getting the school classes and lessons wrong, I have no idea how the US school system works, had to google most of it. Any way thank you for alerting and reviewing!

* * *

Waking up in her new room was strange, when Emma woke up all she could see was pink. The very spacious room had been filled with furniture, each furniture a light shade of pink. The wallpapers which were a dark shade of pink had tiny white flowers which looked like jasmines splattered on it. Her bed of course had pink sheets and a dark pink duvet. Emma never did care what her room looked like, as long as she had pillow, a bed and a blanket she could fall asleep. Mary Margaret spent a good month or so decorating the room, she wanted the room to look perfect, on her many visits to Emma she had asked her to pick out her favourite things from a catalogues but Emma just asked her to surprise her because she had no clue on how to decorate a room.

Emma slide up so that she rested her head on the headboard and stared out the floor length window in front of her on the other side of the room. Through the window she could see the sun coming up, sunrise was her favourite part of the day. How the sun slowly crept up and it's colours filled the world around her, how on different days the clouds controlled how much of the sun would be revealed amazed her. For her sunrise was a clean slate, the new day was beginning and the rays of the sun cleaned the mistakes and misfortunes of the day before. She awoke at twenty minutes passed five and when she finished watching the sun rise from between the sea of skyscrapers it had been a whole hour. She took a long shower because the water was so warm for so long and it was a big change from a five minute shower in the group home before the hot water ran out.

When she returned from the shower she found that Mary had laid out her school uniform on her newly made bed. She wasn't very pleased when Mary told her about the uniform but looking at it now it wasn't too bad. She assumed that she had to wear a knee length pleated skirt and a thick blazer along with a ghastly white shirt. Apart from the blazer the uniform consisted of a pale blue polo shirt with the Storybrooke Academy emblem on the lapel. The same emblem was on the navy blue blazer. She was glad she didn't have to wear the knee length pleated skirt instead on the bed laid a flared loose fitted pair of trousers which were jet black. When she was dressed and used the brand new curling iron to curl her long blonde hair she stood in front of the large mirror with the pink frame and admired herself. She had never looked this _primp and proper_. These were the only words that came to her mind when she saw herself, she had never worn clothes that looked this nice let alone clothes that felt this nice.

She grabbed the bag that Mary had also bought for her, it was designer, but Emma already forgot who it was made by and made her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen Mary Margaret was busy making pancakes and David sat on one of the stools around the large island in the middle of the kitchen in his smart pinned stripped business suit drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. 'Morning' Emma said as she hopped on to a stool beside David and smiled.

'Hey Emma!' Mary shouted over the sound of a large scoop of pancake batter trickling into the frying pan making a hissing noise.

'Did you sleep alright?' David asked folding his paper and placing it on the counter. 'Hope the _pinkness _wasn't too bad, I did tell Mary that you might not like it so pink but she didn't listen, I find pink hideous!' He chuckled.

'Nah, it's fine, I've slept in worse places than that, trust me' Emma answered smiling.

'David! I heard that!' Mary said as she bought over Emma's plate of pancakes. 'Do you know what you are not getting any pancakes because of that' She said with a fake scowl directed at David. In response to that David swiftly tore and scrunched up a fist sized ball from the newspaper and threw it towards Mary hitting her square on the head. Mary who was now standing near the other end of the long kitchen island, turned around and grabbed two oranges from the fruit bowl and threw them, one hitting David's forehead and the other his chest. David pretended to glare at Mary and at breakneck speed got up from his chair and chased Mary. Emma grinned widely and stared at the happy couple, they really do look like a couple from a romantic comedy film.

After Emma and David finished their pancakes Mary told Emma that she would be driven to school, which started at eight o'clock, by David as he drove to his office. Before Emma climbed inside the car Mary Margaret hugged her and wished her luck, as they were driving away Mary stood outside waving her off. _So this is what happens on your first day of school for normal kids_. It felt nice, having someone miss you when you are gone, knowing that they felt as nervous for you as you were yourself felt good, the understanding between two people.

The car journey was short and there was a comfortable silence between them both. When they reached the school Emma felt overwhelmingly nervous. Her breathing hitched and her heart beat continued to increase with each pump and with each pump her body temperature increased. She let out a loud, deep sigh and took in a large breath. Noticing Emma's behaviour David turned to her and said 'Emma listen, I'm not going to tell you not to be nervous or tell you to calm down because if I was sent to a school like this I sure as hell would be' Emma was surprised at his choice of words 'All I'm going to tell you is just be your self, if people decide to not like you because of who you are they really aren't worth the time. And don't worry not _all_ of them are pretentious.' smiling at the last comment because it made Emma smile too.

'Right, well thanks I guess and wish me luck' she flashed a quick smile before climbing out of the car on shaky legs. Swinging her bag over her arm she walked up to the school and was carried in with the mass crowd.

The school building it self consisted of one large building and two small buildings. One of the two small buildings accommodated the boarding students and the other held the vast school library. The main building which looked very much like a small castle with its stone walls and turret located in the middle held the class rooms, lunch and sports hall.

Emma was told by Mary to go to the Principles office to collect her schedule. She waited in the waiting room for about five minutes before she went in and was given her schedule. She had opted to take forensic science, physical education, English, Psychology and Computer Science. The principle also informed her that she will need to attend 'Form' every morning for ten minutes for registration. After she gathered her things she made her way towards room A11 where her form was.

After two wrong turns down the hallway she finally made it to her form room. She turned the door handle on the wooden door slowly and crept in so that people wouldn't notice her, but her efforts were useless because when she turned around all of the heads were turned towards her except for one dark haired girl, which was intriguing, eyes peering at her in complete silence. It slightly made her jump but she quickly recovered and bowed her head down trying hide her embarrassment flushed cheeks _I hate being the new kid already!_. She gripped the strap on her bag and walked up to the young blonde teacher behind the desk who was busying herself with a large amount of paper work.

'Um, excuse me' Emma cleared her throat 'I-I'm Emma-Emma Swan' she said quietly rocking on her heel. Mary and David were happy to let Emma continue using her own last name because as David put it '_had a better ring to it'_.

'Emma Swan?' The blonde woman said with a quizzical expression. She stared at Emma before gasping loudly and shouting 'Oh! Emma Swan!, yes I remember, hello and welcome to Storybrooke academy' She extended an arm which Emma shook with an uneasy smile on her face. 'I'm Miss Boyd'

'Right Emma, did you get your schedule?' Emma nodded 'Did principle Gold tell you about form?' Emma nodded 'Did you decide on what you want to take for your senior year?' Emma nodded. 'You're quiet one' She chuckled but stopped as she noticed Emma's unamused face. 'Right well, seeing as everything is sorted do you want to take a seat' Emma nodded and took a seat on the third seat in the row by the window. In front of her sat a girl with jet black hair and red highlights who smiled at Emma as she went past and behind her on the last seat of the row sat the girl who didn't turn when she came in. Even now when Emma looked at her she kept her head down, concentrating on the book she was reading. Her black hair flowed down to her shoulders with a jungle of flicks and twirls along the way she had a pale complexion yet her cheeks were ever so slightly pink. Her lips were a dark shade of pink and Emma couldn't help but notice when she glanced at her before sitting down that there was a scar on her top lip, she found she was oddly curious about finding out what caused it.

When the bell rang the screeching noise of the chair legs rubbing against the floor began. The girl with the red highlights turned to Emma just as she was retrieving her bag which she placed on the floor and said whilst she gripped her books 'Hi, I'm Ruby' flashing an toothy smile 'Emma' she returned a less toothy smile. 'Yeah I know, I heard you, so what class you got now?' She asked as they started walking out of the class room. 'Um, I have English, in um-oh what was it-B12, but I have no idea where it is' 'Don't worry I'll take you there, I have English too.' Ruby said the same smile illuminating her face. 'Yeah thanks, appreciate it' _Did I just make a friend?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**English Class**_

'Hey Mr Wills, this is Emma, she's new' Ruby gently pushed Emma in front of the English teacher. He sat on his chair in a slumped position, his fingertips gripping his forehead, eyes closed, looks like he has a hangover. 'Hi' she said quickly.

'Alright, Names Derek' he said eyes still closed with a surprisingly smooth British voice. 'If you two are still hovering around, I can't be bothered to open my eyes so go sit down' he said followed by a grunt. Emma and Ruby sat next to each other. When Emma sat down she found that the dark haired girl was in this class too, sitting right at the front of the class.

'Right, you lot heard of Twelfth Night right?' Derek asked and many of the students gave limp nods and murmurs of agreement. 'Great' He said sarcastically. 'Ruby come and hand out these copies on the desk, and I'm going to put you in groups of three so you can discuss amongst yourselves' with a grunt Derek stood up and chose the groups randomly. Luckily she ended up with Ruby and much to Ruby's dismay the dark haired girl. Ruby came over to her before the dark haired girl and quickly said 'That's Regina, she's a bit weird and a little scary actually, oh here she comes, just..don't get on her bad side.' The disconcerted look on Ruby's face made Emma feel very nervous all of a sudden. _What does she mean don't on her 'bad side'?_

'Oh hey Regina' Ruby flashed her toothy smile. 'Ruby' Regina gave a small nod as she sat on the chair she dragged over. The three girls sat around a small square desk with Emma between the other two. 'Regina this is Emma' Ruby tried to make it less awkward. 'Yes, I know.' she said simply avoiding eye contact with Emma. _Why is she not looking at me?_ 'Hi' Emma smiled. All she got in return was small nod. _Still not looking at me huh?_

'Well ok then...guys I haven't read Twelfth Night have you..._eurgh_ Shakespeare is so boring!' Ruby laughed and Emma gave an awkward chuckle but Regina just glared at her. 'I guess some one like _you_ wouldn't appreciate the works of Shakespeare' Ruby's grin faltered. Emma chuckled genuinely as she stared at her own fidgeting hands. When she looked up she saw Regina's dark eyes looking at her with a surprised look but she quickly looked away. _She was joking right?._ Emma could have sworn she saw Regina's cheeks flush but she shrugged that off. Regina's voice intrigued her, it was deep yet utterly feminine and when she spoke it was as if honey was trickling from a spoon. She sounded much older than she was. 'Alright fine Regina...just tell us what it's about'

'Actually I've read it' Emma interrupted. Which seemed to have shocked the other girls. 'Well I mean I didn't really understand all the big words, but I got the gist of it...you know woman dresses as man, falls in love with 'the duke', another woman falls in love with her blah blah blah but everyone gets their happy ending at the end'

'Wait' Ruby said 'that sounds really familiar...oh! I know that's what 'She's the Man' is about!' Emma giggled whilst Regina stared at Ruby with a questioning look. 'Oh you know, the one with Amanda Bynes? She plays soccer in it? Really you've never seen that?'

'No Ruby, I've never seen a worthless romcom which is loosely based on a Shakespearean play and feature ridiculously bad jokes and mild male nudity in order to attract teenage girls such as yourself' Regina said in a monotone.

'Hey! Channing Tatum is hot!'

'So you say' Regina rolled her eyes which made Emma chuckle again. Which surprised Regina again, but this time she looked at Emma and gave a small smile before swiftly turning away to look at the play. _Wow her smile is amazing._

Derek cleared his throat for the classes attention 'Right you lot, for you to familiarise yourselves with the play, I want you to perform it in front of the class, I'm going to give you two weeks to get ready, work within your groups-_Ring- _and that's the bell, right go on off you go.'

* * *

Next Emma had psychology which Ruby, thankfully, had too and after an uneventful lesson it was a 10 minute break time. After Emma gathered her text books from the teacher Ruby whisked her away to meet her friends. They were gathered around in a circle outside in the school field. 'Hey guys, this is the new girl Emma' 'Emma this is, Ashley' she pointed at the blonde girl 'and this is Nova' Nova gave a small wave and said 'Hi' 'and this hot piece of ass is Graham' Ruby winked at the obviously good looking boy but he just shook his head and offered Emma a smile. 'Hey' Emma smiled looking at everyone.

When they all went on with their own conversations Ruby turned to Emma and said 'Yeah so Emma for the English assessment we need to figure out when to meet up and stuff, I was thinking you could go to talk to Regina, couse she actually scares me and she obviously doesn't like me very much'

'Yeah but I don't even know her' Even though she was trying to sound resistant, she actually wanted to go talk to Regina because she has never met anyone so intriguing _and beautiful. Where did that come from? _

'I know, but...look she's over there just go quickly and ask please Emma' Ruby flashed her smile then pouted like a puppy. Emma laughed and sighed 'Fine, right wish me luck'

Regina was sitting on one of the benches playing with her phone, it looked like she was scrolling up and down frantically trying to find something on her phone. Emma approached her and cleared her throat to let her know she was there. 'Um Regina?' It took Regina a while to look up because she was very concentrated on her phone but when she did look up it was for a second to look Emma up and down and she bowed her head down again 'What do you want?' She said sharply. 'Well Ruby wanted to ask when we should meet up to, you know practice the play' She rocked on her heels nervously. Regina sighed and stood up still avoiding Emma's gaze. 'Come by my room after school around four o'clock, I live in the boarding house, room 12' and with that she walked off, Emma desperately wanted to have a longer conversation but there was no way that was happening.

The rest of the day went by quickly, she had P.E. After break but was not able to participate because she didn't have her P.E. Clothes yet, after that it was Forensics which she actually enjoyed. At lunch she sat with Ruby's group, they were nice enough, but their conversations bored her. Graham especially seemed very eager to talk to her, constantly involving her in his conversations, asking her irrelevant things such as what's your favourite colour and what's your favourite fruit. But more often than none she found her self drifting off thinking about Regina, her face just seemed to pop in to her mind. The way her side bangs fell on to her eyelashes and how her wild black hair bounced when she swiped random strands from her eyes. Her full dark pink lips..._Emma what the hell are you doing?_

Last Period was computer science and when it was over Mary was outside to pick her up. As soon as she got in the car she was bombarded with questions 'How was it? Did you make any friends? Were they nice? Did you like your classes?'

Emma laughed 'It was fine and yes to all of the other questions, it was better than I expected'

'Oh thank goodness, I was so worried you would hate it, but you honestly like it yeah?' She asked eagerly grinning widely. 'Yes I honestly do...Oh! Is it alright if I go meet some friends at four to do stuff for an assessment?' Mary just looked at her with pride, her eyes nearly filling up and said 'Yes, yes you can'. They dove home and Emma quickly had a snack and at ten to four she was given a lift by Mary to the school boarding house.

She waved Mary off and slowly made her way to Regina's room because she knew she didn't want to turn up early. When she reached the door she knocked hard twice and was answered very quickly. 'Come on in' Regina said in a chirpy tone. _She seems to be in a better mood._

'Do you know when Ruby is coming?' Regina asked as she directed Emma to one of the chairs what was in the corner of the room. 'She just texted me, she said she couldn't come couse she had to work' Emma said as she sat down on the arm chair. 'Oh right' as Regina said that she reached over Emma to grab the play which was resting on the arm of the chair. She hovered over Emma so closely that she felt her warm breath on her neck which made her hairs stand up. 'Well then, let's get on with it' Regina breathed deeply against Emma before retrieving. It sent waves of shivers down Emma's spine.

* * *

**I would love it if you could leave me a review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

It took Emma awhile to recover from that little encounter. Regina had settled on the edge of her bed and was flicking through the play. Emma was still on the armchair with her legs crossed, fiddling her thumbs. Finally Emma couldn't take the awkward silence and cleared her throat 'Um..Regina?'

A moment passed before Regina responded with a 'hmm?'

'What scene are we doing from the play?' Emma stood up from the chair and made her way towards the bed.

'Well, I was thinking we would do act two scene four' Regina finally answered when she felt the dip of the Bed and Emma's arm quickly swipe against hers. Which, this time, made the tiny translucent blonde hairs on Emma's arm stand up.

'Um, great...but I don't know what bit that is...actually Regina, I lied... earlier, I've never read Twelfth Night, I was just' Then she remembered who told her. It was Lianne. Her voice cracked 'Someone just...just.. told me about it one time.' She for some reason wanted to tell Regina who told her. She had never wanted to talk to anyone about the family she had when she was twelve. The only family that wanted to adopt Emma, the only family she got close to, but that all fell apart when they found out that they were having a baby of their own. But for some reason after knowing Regina for no more than two hours she wanted to tell her. She wanted to sit here on her bed and pour her heart out, to tell her how it made her feel, to tell her how she cried for weeks on end and what she wanted more than anything was to have Regina hold her. Regina just smiled, it wasn't a mocking smile or a insulting smile, it was genuine smile that just made Emma fell alleviated.

'Don't worry about it, I was thinking we should basically take our inspiration from the movie, here I'll show you the clip on YouTube' Regina stood up to pick up her laptop and quickly jump back on the bed, which made the bed rock and bumped their shoulders and arms together which made both their cheeks flush pink.

'Oh you mean from 'She's the man'? Regina gaped at her but Emma arched her eyebrow and smiled to tell Regina she was joking, Regina gave a low chuckle and gently pushed Emma which made her smile wider and dimples deeper.

'Ok, so in this scene, Viola, of course dressed as Cesario the man, and Orsino start to discuss love and Orsino's love for Olivia, and at this point in the play we know that Olivia has fallen in love with Cesario' Regina explained as she typed eagerly.

'Right, yeah I remember, it's sort of a love triangle'

'Yes, exactly. Now what I was thinking of doing was this part of the scene...in this part Viola and Orsino listen to the Feste sing this song' she pointed to the song on the page. 'It's at this moment in the movie where Viola is desperate to kiss Orsino, but she know she cannot' Regina clicked the play button. Emma watched as the woman dressed as the man stood in the barn with an another man listening to a pretty good song, she admitted to herself. The clip was over very quickly and Regina hit the pause button and turned to Emma. 'So what do you think?'

'Yeah..that was..we should do that...so..um who's playing who?' Emma asked.

'Oh well, um...I don't really mind, I guess you and I could play Viola and Orsino and Ruby could play Feste?'

'Yeah, that's sounds good' Emma never knew that Regina had chosen this scene very carefully and decided very early on that they will play Orsino and Viola.

'So do you want to practise?' Regina smiled in a way that made Emma feel hotter and swallow very hard.

'Great, I'll just play the music in the background' Regina got up excitedly and placed the laptop on the bed and waited for Emma to get up. But when Emma didn't take the hint she grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Emma wasn't surprised at the sudden playful side of Regina, she actually enjoyed it. It made both of them giggle.

'Ok so I will be Orsino and you Olivia, is that ok?'

Emma suddenly found her throat was dry and she was sure if she spoke she would sound croaky. So she just gave a small nod. Regina was in very, very close proximities, her arm was draped around her shoulder and even though the sides of their bodies were not touching, she could feel Regina's warmth because they were that close. Regina, arm still draped around Emma, quickly reached over and clicked play. As Regina continued to stare at the screen she gave a crooked smile which Emma took as cue to start. Emma leaned closer and closer, her lips slightly parted. Emma's mouth hovered so closely to Regina's also parted lips. She wasn't breathing. She felt Regina's hot breath scrape across lips. She closed her eyes. She did it before she even knew what she was doing. Her parted lips had planted on Regina's cheek just as soon as the song ended. Emma tightened her eyes together not wanting to let her lips go.

The loud ring of the phone startled them both. Both jumped back from their embrace. A seemingly breathless Regina scrambled towards her desk and picked up her phone.

_Emma why did you do that? shit, shit, shit! Just leave, leave now! _

Emma had spent a moment or two internally cursing herself and she hadn't noticed Regina was now back on her bed typing furiously. She had the same expression she had at break time. Eyebrows threatening to crash together, soft pink lips turned into a frown. Emma snapped out of wallowing in her own self decimation and sat next to Regina. 'What's wrong?'

Regina sighed and put her phone gently on her lap. 'Can I tell you something and would you promise to keep it a secret?' Emma stared into her eyes, she looked truly lost and desperate.

'Um..yeah..sure' Emma smiled, still wondering how Regina got past that incident.

Regina sighed again and shut her eyes preparing herself to tell Emma. 'Well, you met Graham, right? Emma nodded. 'He and I, were, I don't know how to put this' She paused to think of a delicate way of putting it to a near stranger, she bowed her head. 'We...were..._seeing_ each other'

It felt like individual rocks were swiftly being placed on her heart. _Emma you idiot why did you kiss her! _

'But this morning he broke it off and didn't even have the common decency to tell me why' Regina's voice was now cracking up, her head remained bowed down. Tears were creeping up behind her eyes and she was well aware of it, she placed her face on her hands trying to hide her face.

The rocks, Emma fell were being placed, seemed to have gotten bigger and she was sure it was because she saw Regina this way.

'Oh, hey' Emma gently removed Regina's hands away from her face and peered at her eyes. 'Come on' she smiled 'I bet he had his reasons and anyway, he isn't even that hot, well not as hot as Channing Tatum right?' Emma winked. Even though Regina's eyes were red and tears seemed to float around fogging her eye sight, she laughed genuinely. Regina's laugh was infectious and seeing Regina happy made Emma grin like a fool.

'It's just...I did really like him' She shook her head and stared at her own hands. When a single tear started to trickle she quickly wiped it off and chuckled uncomfortably 'I don't even know why I told you that, you know we haven't even known each other for more than two hours'

Emma returned the laugh 'Yeah, I know...it's weird I kinda wanna tell you things too'

'Weird huh?'

'Yes, very weird' They shared a look, where when they looked into each others eyes it's as if they had been friends all their life and yet they shared an intimacy that two friends could never share and that was when Emma remembered she had to be home by six thirty. 'Oh! What time is it?'

'Six fifteen'

'Oh! Crap, I have to go' Emma grabbed her bag and nearly ran out the door but not before stopping at the door frame 'I'll see you tomorrow yeah?'

'Yeah' They shared the same look.

* * *

**Drop me a review if you want :) and thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

'Emma is that you?' Mary shouted from the kitchen when she heard the door click shut. 'You could have called me, I would have picked you up'

'Nah, I wanted to walk, you know to get some fresh air' Emma dropped the keys on the table by the door walked over and slumped on the sofa. She actually wanted to walk so that she could have sometime time to herself. She couldn't understand how she had developed this connection with Regina, after knowing her for one day. In her short life she learnt not to get attached to something so quickly because as soon as you do it's taken away from you just as quick. She didn't have a best friend, she went by in high school very much alone. She had friends at the group home but she knew she couldn't get close to them because they would be ripped apart. Maybe she could put her guard down like Kathryn said.

_But what if she doesn't feel the same way. I don't even know what I feel!_

'Is pasta okay?' Mary asked.

'Huh?' Emma turned slightly confused.

'For dinner. Is pasta okay?'

'Um..yeah, yeah it's fine' Emma's eyes darted off in to the distance, fazing out into her own world.

'Emma?Emma? Emma?' Mary Margaret repeated. When Emma didn't respond she went over and sat beside her. 'Emma are you okay?'

'huh?..oh yeah I'm fine' she said with an uneasy smile.

'Come on, tell me what's wrong' Mary's warm smile reassured her but she still wasn't ready to tell Mary.

'uh...the thing is' Emma wasn't quiet so sure how to tell her adoptive mother, who she's been living with for one day, that she thinks she has feelings for a _girl_ she has known one day. 'Actually, I can't tell you at the moment, but I will. Soon. Maybe.' Emma smiled widely masking her confusion and frustration so that Mary would stop bothering her.

'Oh right, well Emma I'm not going to force you to tell me but you can talk to me if you want you know that right?' Mary gently squeezed her shoulder.

'Yeah, I do, thanks' She smiled 'so is that pasta ready then?'

* * *

Emma woke up the next day, her routine mirrored the day before. She arrived at school later than expected but made it to form with seconds to spare before Miss Boyd took the register. Miss Boyd took the names, when she finished Ruby was quick in turning around and asking 'So how was it with Regina yesterday?' She seemed to smirk knowingly.

'It was ok I guess nothing weird happened if that's what you mean' Emma sounded far more paranoid than she intended.

'Oh I didn't mean that, I'm sorry I couldn't be there, you know work and everything, Granny was being... annoying'

'Oh you work for your granny, what do you do?' Emma asked wanting to know Ruby better.

'Yeah, well she owns a chain of cafés, but she's got me working in one of them for _character building_' Ruby gestured an air quote.

'Oh right, so what about your parents, what do they do?'

'Um, well I don't know, Granny never talks about them, they dies when I was very young so I don't know' Ruby seemed so casual when she talked about her past, Emma envied that. 'What about you' There was that grin again.

'Well' Emma didn't want to tell Ruby the truth 'same, died when I was young'

'Wow, well I guess we have a lot in common then' Ruby winked. Ruby's gaze turned to Regina who was sitting behind Emma. Regina was focused on her book but every now and the Ruby caught her glancing up at Emma then quickly down.

Emma stared at Ruby's face which seemed to be darting from her to something behind her and when that stopped a wide smirk appeared on her face, she looked like a toddler that was told a secret but couldn't wait to spill it.

'Ruby?' Emma looked behind her 'Is there something behind me?'

'What?' Ruby shook her smirk off 'No! No, there's nothing there' Ruby needed to change the topic, she couldn't let Emma know what she just found out 'So, you said your parents died, who were you bought up by, I was bought up by my Granny'

'Well, I was in the foster system and I was actually adopted a few weeks ago' Emma surprised herself because she seemed to be ok with telling Ruby she was adopted but not how she became an orphan. She wasn't ashamed of Mary and David, but she was ashamed of her real parents.

_Ring_

'Oh bell! What have you got first period?' Ruby asked as she retrieved her bag from the floor.

'Forensics. How about you?'

'Economics, then I have Art, so I'll see you at break yeah?' Ruby said as they parted by the door.

'Yeah'

* * *

When the bell rang twice for break time, Emma found her way to the field and when she found that Ruby was not out there yet, she decided to sit on the same bench Regina sat the day before and wait. As soon as she sat down she felt a gentle grip on her shoulder which made her jump.

'Hey' Regina said with a smile.

'Oh hi, you scared me' She stood up to face Regina, gripping the handle on her bag.

'Yes sorry about that, listen do you want to go somewhere?' Regina asked with a mischievous smile.

'Um...Where?' Emma asked sceptically.

'You'll find out...so? Do you want to or not?' She asked with the same smile but now she raised her eyebrows playfully.

Emma giggled and shook her head 'Fine, we better be quick though'

'Great lets go!' Regina exclaimed as she grabbed Emma's hand. They broke in to a gentle jog as they made their way across the field. The school ground was divided from the forest by a tall wooden fence stretching all the way around. Regina led her to a secluded area of the field where there was an area with wood panels were broken, leaving a reasonable size gap to crawl under.

'Go ahead' Regina directed.

'What? You want me to go under that?' Emma exclaimed.

'Yes' Regina answered simply unable to understand Emma's distress. 'Don't worry you'll be fine, just go, trust me'

Emma sighed. 'Fine' She decided to throw the bag through first, then knelt and crawled through, followed by Regina. All Emma saw was a woods, she couldn't understand what Regina could show her in the woods. Regina just guided Emma by the hand through the woods until they reached a small clearing with a path. On the other side was a small path which seemed old and only small remnants of the worn out paving remained, even that was covered by dead leaves.

'Come, this way' Regina took Emma's hand once more.

They walked slowly along the short path, on either side tall trees loomed over the path, they were apple trees. They reached a stop at a blue wooden door which was draped in vines.

'Close your eyes' Regina directed Emma's hands to her face.

'What?'

'Just close your eyes.' Regina said sternly. Emma closed her eyes and she knew Regina would doubt her so she put her hands over her eyes just to reassure her. Regina gently took her elbows and directed her inside. She stepped on a twig which made her jump and made Regina laugh. After five steps they came to a stop.

'Ok. Open your eyes' Even though Emma couldn't see she could tell Regina was smiling when she said that.

Emma was still completely unaware of where she was so she slowly let her hands fall to her side and opened her eyes. When she did, she was staring at the most perfect apple tree, it was full with ripe apples and seemingly newly blossomed leaves. It was protected by a short brick wall. The circularly structured garden had one apple tree in the middle and around it was a paved area with four benches. Behind the benches was a jungle of cherry blossom trees. The area was sectioned off by four stone brick wall which had wild vines running amok, with wild flowers bursting everywhere. And seeing as it was spring the pink petals from the cherry trees scattered aimlessly around the garden. Emma gasped, she had never seen anything so perfect.

'Oh my god! Regina! This is beautiful!' Emma exclaimed as she walked around the garden gawking at the simple garden. 'How did you find this?'

'I found this when I was a little girl, actually' Regina took a seat on one of the benches. 'I wanted to get away from someone so I came to the woods and just found this really'

Emma, still amazed, came and sat down next to Regina. 'I've actually been tending to that apple tree since I found this place, it really does have the best fruit' Regina sighed. 'You know, I have never shown anyone this place before'

'Well I'm glad you did' Emma smiled and took Regina's hand onto her lap and it wasn't awkward, it just felt right. They just sat there, hands held, in complete silence.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews, this is my first fic and it is seriously, I mean SERIOUSLY appreciated. :D Thank you so much!

* * *

After a long serene moment Regina let go of Emma's hand and shifted so that she sat crossed legged on the bench, its large surface allowing her to sit facing Emma.

'So, Do you know what I realised?' Regina spent all of the day before pondering her feelings towards this girl. This girl she barely knew. What was it about her that was so attractive? Other than the obvious aesthetic reasons, her brimming olive green eyes, the dimples, the smile and not to mention the illuminating golden locks which fell graciously to her shoulder. But it was more than that, she had a kind curiosity about her, Regina knew about the walls she had up, it was fairly obvious, her quiet yet tough nature proved that. She also saw these walls being lowered when she with her.

'I don't know much about you, Emma Swan.' She rested a elbow on the top of the bench and put her head in her hands. 'Tell me about your self'

Emma laughed thinking Regina was joking but when Regina gave a slight frown she stopped. 'Oh! What? You mean now?' She asked. 'Don't we need to get back to school?'

'Yes. Now, we are only missing English, you're not missing much, I'll teach you all you need to know' Regina gave a playfully smirk.

'Well' Emma started, mimicking Regina so they both sat facing each other. 'What...um...What do you wanna know?' Emma fiddled with the stringy brown bracelet on her left wrist.

'How about' Regina stopped to think 'Tell me where you used to live'

'Oh, um Boston, but just in a different part of Boston'

'What about your parents, what do they do?' Regina asked.

'I'm adopted.'

'Well don't you consider them your parents?' Regina raised an eyebrow.

'Um, yeah I guess I do... they kinda are...Mary's a teacher and David's business man' Emma smiled.

'You're happy because you have someone to finally call parents, aren't you?' Regina asked. Emma's eye widened in shock.

'How did you know that?' she asked casually trying to mask her disbelief.

'You're pretty easy to read Emma.' Regina said.'You put all your emotions out there, which is ironic because you don't let anyone in.'

'Yeah, well you're pretty elusive Regina' Emma said.

'Really, you don't say' Regina retorted sarcastically.

Emma grimaced. 'Why did you bring me here?' she asked.

Regina looked away turning her gaze towards the apple tree. _Why did I bring her here? She's the first person I've bought here? Why her? _Regina knew why, it was because she trusted her. Only a few had earned Regina's trust and even that took years. But _Emma Swan_ had earned it. Actually she'd earned more than trust.

'Because I trust you' She said her gaze still hovering around the tree. When she turned her head she felt Emma's warm breath on her lips, her eyes stared up at her and she continued to close the gap. Regina didn't think twice and soon their lips came together. Regina's hand that was latched onto Emma's caressing the back of her hand with her thumb reached up and stroked her flushed cheeks before cupping it. Regina felt the waves of contentedness crashing against her chest, and smiled into the kiss. She thought she was too young to determine what love was like, but this kiss, she knew this kiss was it, because she wanted to immerse herself in millions and millions of these kisses, she wanted to feel Emma Swan's touch millions and millions of times and she knew she would never tire of it.

When they broke apart Emma's hands came up to her shoulder and eventually her neck was being caressed by her nimble fingers. Regina moaned in to the touch. 'We should really get back' Regina said quietly as her forehead rested on Emma's.

'Mm, we probably should' Emma breathed eyes still closed. Regina laughed when neither of them moved and stood up pulling Emma up along with her.

'Come on, we already missed one lesson, don't want the school to think we've gone missing'

'Fine' Emma sulked.

They made their way through the woods and soon reached the school. They awkwardly parted ways, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D Drop me a review, I need it!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for the reviews, favs and follows, appreciate it! I genuinely didn't expect my first story to even get a favourite. **

* * *

Emma didn't see Regina for the whole day, between lessons and lunch she was whisked away by Ruby and her friends. Emma decided to walk home, she was quarter of the way there when Ruby spotted her. She came running over. 'Hey! Ems wait up' She shouted as she crossed the road.

'Hi Ruby' Emma said as Ruby fell into the same pace as she.

'So where were you at break time and you weren't in English?' She asked with a knowing smile.

'Um well, I felt sick so I went to the nurse' Emma gave an unconvincing smile.

'Right, sure you were...do you know what's weird, Regina wasn't in English either' Her voice still sly.

'Really?...that..uh...that is weird' Emma's cheeks were now a little flushed.

Ruby stopped suddenly and stared at Emma with an amused expression 'Emma, I know what's going on, it's so obvious...seriously it is _so_ obvious'

'What is' Emma asked coyly.

'You two are obviously in love' Ruby smirked. Then broke in to a low chuckle. 'I honestly can't believe you thought you could hide it' They both set of at the same pace again.

'It's not that obvious...is it?' Emma asked.

'Yes. Yes it is.' Ruby laughed again.

'All right, fine...whatever...maybe it is' Emma said with a grin.

'I Didn't think Regina was in to girls though' Ruby said suddenly.

'What, because of Graham?'

'She told you about that?...Guess it wasn't such a secret after all then' Ruby scoffed. 'But no, because of Daniel'

'Who's Daniel?'

'Did she not tell you?' Ruby asked but Emma just stared at her with a blank expression 'Guess not then...Well Daniel and Regina were one of those couples that everyone was jealous of because they were so perfect together, they were so in love and they had known each other for years'

'So what happened?' Emma asked.

'Well, about six months ago he just left the school, he didn't tell anyone, not even Regina and no one has heard from him since. There are rumours that say his family lost all their money and couldn't afford to send him to the school any more'

'But why did they stop seeing each other?'

'Well, Regina's Mom is really obsessed with status and stuff, so she didn't want Regina seeing him any more because his family was poor...how messed up is that?'

'Very...' Emma drifted off as Ruby kept talking. She couldn't understand, if Regina was really in love, did it really matter what her Mom thought. But that thought was lost because jealousy and insecurity swirled within her. _What if she still loves him? Do I love her? Does she love me?_

'Emma?' Ruby had stopped talking and was tapping wildly on Emma's shoulder.

'Huh?' Emma came back to earth.

'Do you want to?' Ruby asked.

'Do I want to, what?'

'Go to Frank's party tonight?'

'Um, no I don't feel like partying'

'Well suit your self, but I'm pretty sure Regina's going to be there' Ruby flashed her all knowing smile.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I have it on good authority' Ruby gave a wink.

'Maybe I will go then, you know...I need to get to know everyone' Emma smirked.

They soon reached the outside of Ruby's Granny's shop. It was a small old fashioned diner with a couple of waitresses bustling around. 'This is me, I finish in two hours, do you want to come meet me here and we'll go to my house and get ready for the party?'

'Yeah, sure' Emma turned to walk but soon remembered something. 'Actually Ruby, can I borrow something to wear, I don't actually have any party clothes' She was slightly embarrassed to ask. She had been to party's before but that was when she was five and it was mandatory to invite everyone in your class. But as she started to move from school to school, no one noticed her, she was the new girl for about a month or two then she was gone and no one knew her.

'Yeah, of course you can' Ruby gave a slight smile because she was in a hurry to start her shift. 'I'll see you later yeah.'

When she arrived home it was three thirty, she found a note attached to the fridge door saying Mary Margaret had gone grocery shopping, she took the time to have a shower and curl her hair. When Mary came home at four forty-five Emma told her she was going to a party.

'Oh, well aren't you a popular girl, look at you, you've been at school two days and you're already going out partying' Mary said as she was putting the grocery away.

Emma snickered 'Me? Popular, don't be ridiculous' trying to be incredulous but failing. They both laughed at that.

'Right, well have fun, and be responsible' Mary added quickly sounding very motherly.

When Emma turned up at the diner she caught Ruby just as she was saying goodbye to the other waitresses and when she was finished they made their way to Ruby's house.

* * *

Ruby's house was expectedly large, it was a detached, judging from the windows, five bedroom house. Ruby's sizeable room was decorated with a accumulation of red furniture and objects that were red. She also had a bundle of posters of wolves on one wall, when Emma questioned her about this Ruby said 'I just think wolves are so cool'

Emma sat herself down on the edge of the bed as Ruby went through her clustered closet. 'uh-huh!' Ruby said suddenly 'How about this?' She was holding up a pink maxi dress with a halter neck.

'It's very... flowy' Emma said with a dissatisfied expression.

'So that's a no then' Ruby turned once more to rummage through the closet. 'All right, what about this?' This time she held up a skater dress with a polka dot pattern.

'No' Was all Emma said.

'Fine, fine' she turned once again. 'Here we go, this is perfect' It was a simple knee-length black dress.

'Nope'

'What? Why not?' Ruby said frustrated.

'Have you got any jeans?'

'Well yeah but...oh! Actually I know' Ruby went into a draw this time and bought out a pair of leather trousers.

'Seriously?' Emma asked sceptically.

'Yes, now...let's find you a top' She went to her closet again. 'Here' She handed Emma a sleeveless black laced top. Emma stared at them for awhile but this was as comfortable as she was going to feel so she decided to wear it anyway.

'Fine, I'm gonna go try it on' She went into the en-suite bathroom. The trousers were difficult to put on because, well because they were made of leather. But once she got into them and slipped on the lacy top, she couldn't help but think w_ow I look hot!_

When she came out the bathroom she found Ruby in a simple red strapless dress and very high heels. She was also holding similarly high pair of heels that were black. 'Are those for me?' Emma asked.

'Yeah...are they all right?'

'Yeah...no...they're fine...it's just I've never worn heels before' Emma felt a blush creep up on her.

'Oh' Ruby sighed. 'I have some black flats, you can wear' She pointed to the ballet pumps that were in the corner of the room. Emma was glad Ruby didn't want to dwell on why she had never worn heels.

'What's the time' Ruby asked grabbing her purse. She answered her own question 'Oh, It's seven o'clock, we better get going, we need to meet up with Nova and Ashley'

* * *

They arrived at a small mansion, it was filled with gleeful chatter, laughter and blasting music. Inside the usual, couples making out in the corner, small area where people swayed loosely to the music.

Emma stepped inside and she felt the thumping base beneath her feet, it was also humid, the change in temperature made her hand's clammy. Almost every one held a beer bottle or a cup full of, Emma could only assume, beer. She decided to sit herself down on one of the only available seats in the corner of the room. Ruby had been greeted by a heap of people at the door, she gave a apologetic nod before scurrying off with the group. So Emma took a bottle of beer and sat herself down and waited.

She was half way through her beer when she saw her. A vision in dark blue. Emma's eyes started at her feet, she took in the long olive skinned legs, the knee length dress wrapped tightly around her small frame, then her face. The long wild brown locks were tamed in to a bun, with two ringlets framing her face. Emma's breath slightly hitched when the legs were in motion, gliding towards her with a radiating smile plastered on her face.

'Do you want to go up stairs?' Regina asked holding out a hand.

Emma could only nod and take her hand.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Emma still felt the thumping music beneath her feet as she sat on the edge of the bed in a guest room. Regina clicked the door shut and sauntered over sitting herself down very closely to Emma.

'Hello' Regina breathed in to Emma's ear. It was obvious she had been drinking, the malty aroma from her mouth strangled Emma's nostrils.

'How much have you had to drink' Emma asked, her tone came off more concerned than she intended.

'As much as you' Regina sulked, moving away from Emma, she crawled up the bed and propped herself on the headboard.

'Right' Emma rolled her eyes 'Sure you have' She scoffed.

'All right, fine, maybe I have had a tiny bit more than you' She bought her fingertips together emphasise the amount.

'No, really, I couldn't even tell ' Emma said in a mocking incredulous tone, which set Regina in a fit of giggles. Emma looked at her giggling away and she noticed her enchanting beauty. There was something in the way her loose waves were scrambled in to the neat bun towards the bottom of her head, showing off the glowing skin of her shoulders made her look breathtaking. Her dark chocolate eyes, mystery heightened by the eye liner drawn on with accuracy. She wondered whether she was in fact falling in love. It's not like she has ever been in love, so she didn't know what it felt like. But the way she felt around her, the closeness, the never ending need to be near her, feel her-_Don't be stupid Emma you're not in love, get a grip! _

She shook away the train of thought and stood up quickly, she needed to get away for a bit, think things through. 'Listen, stay here I'm just going to go find the bathroom' Tapping Regina gently on the leg to get her attention 'Don't move, I'll be right back' Regina gave a small smile in return before nodding.

Emma wondered the hallway, pushing her way through small crowd after small crowd. Finally she reached a door where she heard the flush of a toilet. She waited patiently as the flushing seized and a figure tripped through the door, but Emma managed to catch the figure before they both crashed to the ground. A series of 'sorry' and 'excuse me' were exchanged, eventually they gained their balance. 'Oh hey Emma!' The figure blurted out.

'Hi Graham' Emma said hastily as she was trying to get passed him, but he had his feet planted in the doorway with a permanent smile spread across his face.

'Uh Graham' Emma raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the bathroom 'Could I get passed?' Graham looked on with a blank expression before glancing behind him when he realised he was in the way he quickly shuffled out of the way

'Sorry about that' He said rubbing the back of his neck.

'It's fine Graham' Emma shut the door on his face a little too quickly. She sighed deeply before gripping the sides of the sink, glancing up at the mirror she couldn't help but think about Regina. It was weird she hardly knew her, but the more she was around her the more she felt as if she had known her all her life. It was as if there was a piece missing from her, but she somehow fits it. Emma turned the tap on and let the cold water run through her fingers. She had never been a firm believer in love, well she is only sixteen years old after all. She knows nothing about it. She'd only ever had one boyfriend before, Kyle. Pearls Middle School, thirteen year old scrawny, ginger haired kid. The was hardly love. They went on two dates which apparently made them a couple for two months. But with Regina it's all so different, everything feels so right. As if they had met in different lives, different lives where they were lovers. Her mind wondered to the kiss, she closed her eyes to be there once more, to feel that feeling. When their lips crashed together, it was sort of content nostalgia that took over her. Emma bought the water that was gathering at her fingertips and splashed her face. _You can't be falling in love, don't be silly Swan!_

She crumpled up some toilet paper and wiped her face with it before clawing the door open because the lock was jammed. When she finally opened the door, Graham was leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

'Um, are you all right there Graham?' Emma questioned.

'Yeah, f-fine' He started to rub the back of his neck again. 'Um, Emma, I was, um I was thinking'

Emma was curious as to why Graham was fumbling his words, she just blamed the alcohol. 'Yes Graham'

'Well, I was thinking we should go out sometimes'

'Are you asking me or telling me, Graham' She lifted an eyebrow.

He gave a low uncomfortable chuckle. 'Well...asking...so is that a yes' He looked up with hopeful eyes.

'I-Uh, no sorry Graham' Emma started to walk away. But he ran up and stopped right in front of Emma's path.

'Are you sure?' He was persistent.

'Yes, again, sorry Graham' Emma tried to walk past him again, but he didn't move, so they just ended up standing very closely. So close that Emma, who was looking up at the taller boy, could feel his hot breath.

'Are you sure, sure' He breathed with a smirk.

Emma sighed and she couldn't help chuckling at the guys persistence, she had to applaud him for that. 'Yes. I'm sure sure' She laughed.

'Well then' He looked disappointed but he didn't move away. 'Your loss, I guess'

'Yeah, sure' Emma's chuckled again, but she heard a faint voice sounding her name. She looked past Graham to see Regina staring at her with a shocked and dejected face.

'Regina' Emma gasped, not entirely sure as to why she did. Then it dawned on her how, out of context, the position she was in with Graham looked. She looked at Graham then back and Regina. 'Wait, this isn't what it looks like'

But Regina stormed off, pushing her way through the crowd of people.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope this was alright. I had no idea how to write this scene, I wanted to write more too but I thought I'd leave it on that cliff hanger._


End file.
